falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Annaville
Once a normal suburb of Corpus Christi, modern-day Annaville is a veritable abattoir, viciously ruled and defended by the notorious Annaville Reds. History Pre-War Annaville was founded in the first half of the 20th century and named for the wife of the couple that owned the land. It was annexed by the growing Corpus Christi a little over twenty years after its founding. It represented a wholly typical suburb with its own peaks and valleys. Only in the decades preceding the Great War did its fortunes significantly change; it was in the twenty or so years prior to the Great War that the local economy suffered from shortages, outbreaks of the New Plague, and blowback from the American occupation of Mexico. The War Annaville was bombed as part of the larger effort to destroy Corpus Christi, though not as severely as the downtown, military, and industrial areas. The majority of the residents died; caught outside or in insufficiently secure shelters. The clever and the canny made it to hardened buildings and the sewers. Post-War The survivors in the Corpus Christi area were united over time into a single group which later split apart when the group's original leader perished. Half of the group, known as the Leopards drifted away from the downtown ruins to put some distance between themselves and the other group; settling Annaville and Calallen. The Leopards later suffered a split of their own over ideological differences among their members as to what to do regarding The Lexxx and outsiders in general. The minority faction stayed in Calallen while the newly dubbed Reds remained wholly in Annaville. The Reds turned Annaville into a fortified bastion of xenophobia, using the remains of any who opposed them to scare off travelers. Culture The residents of Calallen are either members of the Reds or their slaves. Over the course of decades, the Reds have become notoriously violent and cruel, and their home reflects this: armed thugs roam the streets with slaves held on leashes like dogs, people who were caught roaming too close to their territory are hounded through the streets and either lynched or left to rot in cages, and the street is acrid with the smoke of torches made from human fat. The Reds have little regard for cleanliness or tidiness, and seem to revel in making the ruins of Annaville as hellish as possible, all to keep the hated "outsiders" away. Economy The community relies on slave labor, the spoils of the Red's raids and the extremely limited commerce and contract work they manage to hold on to. There is no industry beyond the level of hand-crafts, limited animal husbandry, and no real agriculture to speak of. Government Annaville is effectively a raider-state, ruled by Leila; leader of the Annaville Reds and her inner circle of trusted lieutenants and bodyguards. People have only whatever rights and protections they can secure for themselves; their only recourse in the face of crimes against their person being personal vengeance or the whims of the raiders in charge. Layout Annaville lays to the south of I-37, and is several miles northeast of The Lexxx and the ruins of downtown Corpus Christi. Their antagonistic neighbor of Calallen is further to the northeast. The territory is clearly demarcated by "groves" of impaled bodies and fishnet bundles of skulls hanging from lamp posts. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Texas